1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball game comprising a playing surface or a court, a netting, rackets or bats, and a ball. More particularly, this invention relates to a ball gam for indoor use which is in some respects similar to table tennis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table tennis was originally intended to be a parlor game to be played in furnished rooms. However, techniques of playing table tennis have greatly improved during recent decades, which in turn has resulted in a very fast game requiring considerable space. The space required for playing table tennis is often hard to find in ordinary homes.
Apart from the improved techniques of playing table tennis, the apparatus used still consists of the same kind of rackets, playing surface and balls that have been used for several decades. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,110 to Schmid, issued Feb. 14, 1939, an improved racket or bat for table tennis is suggested. However, this racket has not been accepted by the players. A racket according to this patent has an angularly or otherwise displaced handle in such a way that the longitudinal axis through the striking face of the racket passes substantially through the point about which the wrist of the user pivots. Such a provision of the handle gives the racket better balance in the hands of the user, so that it may be quickly controlled and moved from various positions, particularly in changing from the forehand to the backhand, and vice versa. The racket according to this Patent has no relationship to the racket according to the present invention, since the use and handling of the known racket can be substantially distinguished from the use and handling of the racket according to the present invention.